


That Time Where Keith And Lance Met In An AU

by kkmellowkk (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I feel so much for this AU, I really like writing tags, It's where I can shitpost accurately, Keith and Pidge have a Cryptid Connection™, Klance is my treasure, Lance can't even, Lance is a good uncle, M/M, Rated T just for language, We had a bonding moment -- I blocked your car, good luck with those nieces of yours Lance, i've fallen into homestuck hell sorry i'll eventually get back to this, what's a plot, wow this is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kkmellowkk
Summary: If a parking spot's open, you take it.Even if the parking spot isn't for your vehicle.Basically, Keith gets mad at Lance for parking in a motorcycle space and Lance tries to justify himself. They still end up getting each other's numbers somehow. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Based on a comic by wolfpainters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired but it's always worth it for Klance haha
> 
> Also if this is too OOC I'm gonna scr e am
> 
> Part two to this comic comes out within the week most likely

Taking his little nieces to classes was probably the chore Lance could do without, but at least it was better than scrubbing the toilets or cleaning the windows. Besides, he was great with his sister's kids! Mostly. If one doesn't count the time he lost them, the time he locked them in the fridge, and the time he got locked in the fridge. Basically he should not have been in charge of this chore. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

 _She's gonna be angry if we're late again,_ Lance thought. _And this is just fantastic! No parking spots!_ He complained inwardly.

Driving around once more, Lance grumpily eyed the cars around him, looking for a gap. It took only a matter of minutes for him to spot a gap from afar. Perking up, he floored it to the spot. This was it!

Quiznak. It was a motorcycle parking spot.

But hey, it _was_ open.

Whistling obnoxiously, he parked in the spot. He could plead ignorance if he got caught, anyway. How long would bringing the kids to their dance class take anyway? He'd be back in a half hour. No harm done.

...

Much longer than Lance had hoped. He had to sign each girl in ( _there were three_ ) behind a long line of parents doing the same thing. Lance cursed his sister's X chromosome, but at least he didn't have to do it again. He wanted to go back home and call up Hunk and Pidge so they could chill. You know, like people do when they don't have nieces to look after.

Finally exiting the building, he smirked. Just a few more steps and he'd be free of the hellscape that was junior dance classes.

_Are you kidding me?_

Some asshole had parked a motorcycle in front of Lance's car! Who _does_ that? What kind of person would park in front of a car? Rude.

"Yeah, no, that's _fine_. It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway, but who the heck _does_ this--" Lance started to rant, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Got an issue with my bike?" A voice interrupted from behind Lance.

"Are you kidding? It's obviously--" he began to turn around, ready to argue, but stopped dead in his tracks. The state that guy was giving him compelled him to shut up right away. The funny thing was that Lance never stopped talking, so this had to be something significant.

"It's obviously parked where it's supposed to be. You know, unlike your car," the motorcycle owner said, sighing.

Lance gave him a look, eyebrows raised. "See anywhere else to park?"

The guy shrugged, pointing behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Lance could see that there was a whole row of empty parking spots. What a convenient time for that to appear.

"That was _so_ not there when I got here," Lance complained.

The motorcycle owner just shrugged with an uninterested "uh-huh."

"Do you think you can move your bike now? Because I'd really like to go home--" and yet, Lance was interrupted again by a buzzing phone. Just great.

"Hello?" he put his phone up to his ear, turning away from the guy.

"Oh, hey Lance. Pidge and I wanted to know what you were doing tonight, and--"

"Hunk! Just the dude I needed. Tell this guy that I did nothing wrong." Lance turned back around, putting Hunk on speaker so that the motorcycle guy could hear him as well.

"I just said that your car was in the wrong place..." he stated, but Lance obviously wasn't listening.

"Wait a minute! I know that voice! Keith?" Shuffling and a muffled voice in the background emerged, before it became clearer as she spoke again. "I didn't know you and Lance knew each other."

"I don't?? How do you know this guy, Pidge?" Lance looked up at the guy -- Keith -- slowly. He didn't like that his friend knew this guy.

"How do you know Pidge?" Keith wondered, narrowing his eyes.

"Lance, meet Keith. Keith, Lance." Came Pidge's unhelpful statement.

"Yeah, whatever. This guy parked in front of my car!"

"It was in the motorcycle spot!"

"Stop yelling, first of all. Second, why is this a big deal? Keith can just move his bike so you can leave, Lance," she stated.

"Because it just is, Pidge!"

"You guys are off to a rocky start, but I think you could get along if you tried," Hunk added. "here, I'll send you each other's phone numbers."

"I don't want his number!" Keith complained.

"Well, too bad! I'll force you to like me. That's the ultimate revenge!" Lance smirked proudly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll make you like me one way or another!" he promised.

"I'd like to see you try." Keith crossed his arms, looking away. The black-haired motorcyclist wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had found Lance's determination kind of endearing. Maybe liking him, one way or another, wouldn't be a bad thing.


	2. The Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have another meeting. This time with 20% more Pidge and Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy...I never expected the first chapter to receive so much love!! Thank you guys a lot and you totally deserve the sequel to the comic. Again, all credit to wolfpainters on tumblr. 
> 
> Also, feedback is much appreciated!

Lance had resumed his escort position once more, taking his nieces to their dance classes and occasionally letting his one little nephew tag along to go to the arcade or get some ice cream or something. Y'know, guy stuff. This time, however, he had the girls and even had enough time to snag Pidge and Hunk. They could go do all that stuff Lance was supposed to be doing with his nephew! Pidge had already called shotgun and was willing to fight for her spot, so poor Hunk was stuck in the back with three girls in frilly pink tutus climbing all over him. He didn't seem to mind as much as Pidge would, however, so things worked out alright in the end.

The parking lot was much less crowded than before, much to Lance's delight. He had realized that following basic rules of parking were one of the only rules to ever follow. Keep your seat belt on, don't drink and drive, and park where you're supposed to. That set of rules were second important, only second to the rules for how to make a Hot Pocket.

When Lance parked, Hunk departed the car first, taking the girls with him. Pidge, ever vigilant (and aware that both Hunk and Lance could easily screw such a simple task up), made sure to keep them in sight.

"Oh hey, there's Keith," she commented, turning to Lance. "Let's go say hi."

Lance looked up at Hunk, who was now happily conversing with Keith. The black-haired motorcyclist was sitting on his motorcycle, Lance's little nieces gaping at it in wonder. As Lance got out of the car, he overheard what one little girl had to say about it.

"Wow! Your bike is so cool, mister, how fast can it go?" Lance's niece asked. "Was it a gift? Can I get a ride? You look like a superhero. Are you Batman? Have you arrested someone? Have you ever been to jail?!"

"I...uh..." Keith looked down at the child, visibly at a loss for words. As he did so, Lance stared at his backside. Man, that was a fine ass. Beside him, Pidge snickered into her sleeve, but didn't disturb his gazing.

"Uncle Lance, what are you doing?" Lance was hurled back to reality by the words of his other niece, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"I'm just...admiring his...pants??" he offered, shrugging. He didn't want to spoil the kid's youth, after all.

"Excuse me, mister? Uncle Lance wants to know where you bought your pants!" His niece assumed he liked the pants, so she looked towards Keith with the biggest grin she could manage. Lance knew he couldn't get mad at a seven-year-old, nevertheless his own family, but the line between "family" and "little shits" were becoming blurred. Meanwhile, Pidge and Hunk were giggling like schoolgirls.

Lance wished he could leap straight into the road's sewage drain.

"My pants, huh?" Keith had chuckled once Lance had dropped off the kids.

"I'm sorry..." he replied, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Kids don't know when to shut up."

Keith only smiled and nodded.

That was the first time Keith had ever purposefully smiled at him.

Lance wanted to see that smile again.


End file.
